


manifestation [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>manifestation, n.: That's what a kiss is - the most direct way we have to make something as undefinable as love be real to us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manifestation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manifestation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189946) by momebie. 



**Length:** 5:20

 **Download:** [Here](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/manifestation-mp3.zip) (5.46MB)

**Streaming:**  


Also available [at my tumblr](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/142710672221/text-manifestation-author).


End file.
